echoofsoulfandomcom-20200213-history
Ironfire Mountain
General Info: * Recommended Level Normal: 70 * Minimum PvE Item Level Normal: '''1400 * '''Recommended Level Hero: 70 * Minimum PvE Item Level Hero: 1424 * Area: Novisk * Region: Orric Ravine * Zone: Bloodhammer Tribe Conquest Quests line: # Lv70. Info Ancient Hammer's Request - Talk to NPC Jonathan in Bernicia. # Lv70. Info The Eternal Flame - Talk to NPC Young Olin in Bloodhammer Tribe Conquest. # Lv70. Dungeon The Dynamic Trio - Talk to NPC Young Olin in Bloodhammer Tribe Conquest. 10 Players - Normal Quests: # Lv70. Daily Ironfine Mountain (10 players): Pop up quest in Ironfire Mountain - Gives 5 Hephestus' Brilliant energy Box. # Lv70. Daily Ironfine Mountain (20 players - normal): Pop up quest in Ironfire Mountain - Gives 5 Hephestus' Brilliant energy Box. # Lv70. Daily Ironfine Mountain (20 players - heroic): Pop up quest in Ironfire Mountain - Gives 5 Hephestus' Brilliant energy Box. # Lv70. Dungeon The Pub's Owner: Talk to NPC Leggett in Ironfire Mountain - Gives 1 gold. # Lv70. Dungeon Guru Gold Rush: Talk to NPC Leggett in Ironfire Mountain - Gives 11 gold. # Lv70. Dungeon Troublesome Origins: Talk to NPC Beasley in Ironfire Mountain - Gives 1 gold. # Lv70. Dungeon Getting Steamy: Talk to NPC Gingiver in Ironfire Mountain - Gives 1 gold. # Lv70. Dungeon Running Out of Steam: '''Talk to NPC Gingiver in Ironfire Mountain - Gives 1 gold. # '''Lv70. Dungeon Cog Smasher: '''Talk to NPC Faro in Ironfire Mountain - Gives 11 gold. # '''Lv70. Dungeon Factory Expert: Talk to NPC Mankel in Ironfire Mountain - Gives 11 gold. # Lv70. Dungeon Expert's Panel: Talk to NPC Tauber in Ironfire Mountain - Gives 1 gold. # Lv70. Dungeon Once Admired: Talk to NPC Ranieri in Ironfire Mountain - Gives 11 gold. # Lv70. Dungeon Wounded Pride: Talk to NPC Ricardo in Ironfire Mountain - Gives 1 gold. # Lv70. Dungeon Curse of the Golden: '''Talk to NPC Tader in Ironfire Mountain - Gives 30 gold. . * '''Lv70. Limited Hunter's Trophy: Boros: 'Gather Black Goat's Energy Fragment x 1000 - Gives 'Black Regal Goat Bosses: Dein, Terk, Nesbit and Ain Dein, Terk, Nesbit and Ain Drops: Dein's abilities: * Guru's Unity: ATK increases +100% when other gurus are within range. * Iron Guru: Dein periodically creates a shield that absorbs DMG. Shield can be removed by inflicting DMG or with Ain's explosive bullets. * Iron Aegis: A metal shield aborbs DMG inflicted upon Dein. Blocking skills are ineffective while shield is in use. (stacks multiple times). * Foot Stamp: Channel AOE (yellow bar) * Dein's Blow: Channel attack (grey bar) which applies Daze on the target. * Daze: Dein's Strike causes a knockout. Terk's abilities: * Guru's Unity: ATK increases +100% when other gurus are within range. * Rest: Become intoxicated and enter Rest State. DMG reveived -100%. Intoxication spreads to his surroundings and inflicts DoT to targets within range. * Smash: Normal attack * Pounce: Leap attack (small AoE). Terk leaps onto the furthest player. After 2 times, Terk passes out from the shock of falling Nesbit's abilities: * Guru's Unity: ATK increases +100% when other gurus are within range. * Intoxication: Targets within range receive DoT due to the foul intoxication spreading from Nesbit. DMG taken from intoxication can be stopped by drinking some more of the original intoxicant which is explained below. * Nesbit's Bomb Blast: Nesbit first launches a bomb to the furthest player (usually ranged). Other players must stay away from the target. Then, he summons 4 dwarf adds that drop a barrel which contains the original intoxicant needed to counter the Intoxication DMG. '''These barrels are usually looted by the highest DPSers and/or the tank. * '''Slap Happy: Normal attack * Scattershot: Normal attack * Rest: Become intoxicated and enters Rest State. DMG reveived -100%. Intoxication spreads to his surroundings and inflicts DoT to targets within range. Ain's abilities: * Guru's Unity: ATK increases +100% when other gurus are within range. * Overheat: Ain's gun barrel becomes incrementally hotter, increasing ATK +2% for each stack. (stacks multiple times). * Guided Bullet: Channel attack (grey bar). Target must move out and away from the group. * Explosive Bullet: Channel attack (grey bar). Gather around Dein to split up DMG and to break Dein's shield. * Flamethrower: Normal attack. . D-4QR-77 D-4QR-77 Drops: D-4QR-77's abilities: * Smash: Normal attack * Transforming Bullet: Channel attack (grey bar) deals DMG and summons Transforming Bullet Area. Everyone inside the Area will swap polarities eg. from Red to Blue. The skill looks like a big white circle. * Lightning Strike: Channel attack (grey bar). deals DMG and summons Lightning Blast Zone. * Lightning Blast Zone: Small AoE on target. * In the Red: Channel AoE attack (grey bar). Raiders must obtain Red Polarity by moving to the correct pillar to avoid fatal damage. In normal mode you just have to walk to the pillar. In heroic mode however, a player that is already carrying a Red Polarity must operate the Red pillar before you can take the buff. * Too Blue: Channel AoE attack (grey bar). Raiders must obtain Blue Polarity by moving to the correct pillar to avoid fatal damage. In normal mode you just have to walk to the pillar. In heroic mode however, a player that is already carrying a Blue Polarity must operate the pillar before you can take the buff. * Electric Bullet: Channel attack (grey bar) - "The functions of the Electric Bullet change according to the target's electricity" * Crush Armor: Armor is destroyed and Defense -20% with each stack (stacks multiple times). * Magnetic Field Operation: Channel attack (grey bar) - summons a AoE area (Red Magnetic Field or Blue Magnetic Field) * Red Magnetic Field: Summons a pillar that deals DMG and explodes if not killed in time. It creates a very big Red AoE area around it. Only players holding a Red Polarity can safely get inside and destroy the pillar without taking any damage * Blue Magnetic Field: Summons a pillar that deals DMG and explodes if not killed in time. It creates a very big Blue AoE area around it. Only players holding a Blue Polarity can safely get inside and destroy the pillar without taking any damage . Pyrotechnician Karrand Pyrotechnician Karrand drops: Pyrotechnician Karrand's abilities: * Extreme Temperature: The battlefield heats up. DoT received from Extreme Temperature increase in proportion to stacking. * Pommel: Normal attack * Split: Channel attack (grey bar) - "Karrand aims for XXX and casts Split. Evade it!" * Rupture: Channel cone attack (grey bar) - "Karrand swings his hammer violently. Evade it!" * Flame Eruption: "Karrand spurts Flames. Keep an eye on your HP." Applies Burn debuff on target. * Burn: You've been burnt by the hot flames. DMG from Extreme Temperature increases with each stack. , Iron Master Agma Iron Master Agma drops: Iron Master Agma's abilities: * Ally Enhancement: Enhance ATK of other robots that approch within 15m. * Ally Enhancement: ATK increases +200% as you approch enemy robots. * Electric Shock: Electrocution from the electricity flowing in the railway inflicts DoT. * Electricity: Electricity flows through your body. Electro-bot's attack deals more DMG with each stack of electricity. * Flame Energy: Receive Fire DoT. * Bombardment: You've become a target of Agma's Bonbardement. * Oily Residue: Walking into the oil deals you DoT DMG and reduces your Move SPD -50%. * Smash: Normal attack * Rocket Propelled Grenade: Normal attack * Foot Stamp: Channel attack which deals AoE knockback. * Bombardment: AoE attack on target * Ressource Wagon: "Agma Resource Wagon enters.Agma may enter into a rage if you destroy them at random" * Mech-bots: Ressource Wagon transfoms into a Mech-bot (3 mech-bots). . Chieftain Boros Chieftain Boros drops: Chieftain Boros' abilities: * Smash: Normal attack * Competition: Channel attack (grey bar) - "Evade the winds of the Hurricane and take cover in a safe zone" * Gold Diffusion: Very fast channel attack (grey bar). Player must move away immediately to avoid damaging the group. Any contact with other players is fatal. * Golden Injection: Normal attack which applies Golden Accumulation debuff. * Golden Accumulation: Golden energy accumulates in your body. Once 3 stacks have been made, you stiffen up as if you've been afflicted with frostbite. * Golden Pillar: Summons a pillar "A golden statue has been created. Soon it will absorb energy and explode." * Golden Energy: Debuff - Energy absorption is prevented, and Golden Energy is lost. Energy absorption canno longer be prevented. .. Achievements * Ironfire Conqueror: Cleared Ironfire Mointain with a party of 10. * Ironfire Conqueror (Hero): Cleared Ironfire Mountain (Hero) with a party of 10. * Ironfire Savior: Cleared Ironfire Mountain with a party of 20. * Ironfire Savior (Hero): Cleared Ironfire Montain (Hero) with a party of 20. * Ironfire Inception: Cleared Ironfire Mountain (10 Player) first on the Server. ** Reward Title: Ironfire Conqueror * Ironfire Inceprion (Hero): Cleared Ironfire Mountain (Hero - 10 Player) first on the server. ** Reward Item: Boros Golden Crown - Item for Legendary Weapon quest ** Reward Title: Ironfire Champion * Ironfire Inviolate: Cleared Ironfire Mountain (20 Player) first on server. ** Reward Titile: Ironfire Savior * Ironfire Inviolate (Hero): Cleared Ironfire Mountain (Hero - 20 Player) first on the server. ** Reward Item: Boros' Golden Crown - Item for the Legendary Weapon quest ** Reward Title: Ironfire Overlord Category:Raids Category:Gameplay